


Bring me away, or don't

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU ending, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, HYDRA! Steve, I just want sexy hydra steve, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Endgame, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, other tags in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: **END GAME SPOILERS**What if Steve decided to go back and sacrifice himself to protect Bucky on the train. 5 seconds past by, he came back being Hydra's property. (plus, he is the one who can see and touch Tony)(AU: what if Steve came back as Hydra!)





	Bring me away, or don't

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hydra!Steve so much. I haven't written smut for a while but End Game just made me obsess w/ Steve's peachy ass more. ;_;
> 
> P.s. I'm suck at naming title

 

Many things happened after Steve had returned all of the infinity stones.

 

It was all his idea, the decision that he went back in 1943 and protected his Bucky by jumping off that train. _At least I want to save you from the start_. That was his thought, sacrificing himself before his eyes opened in Hydra's base same as Bucky. But this time it's different since he woke up in his Cap suit but based on black and red, _hydra version_. They injected something to him and started to brainwashed him little by little ever since. Steve's baby blues had turned to glow blood red when his body felt hot, desperate to be filled and used. The super soldier basically became Hydra's slut for a long time, his duties were killing, fucking, or both in the same mission.

 

Until he got pulled back to his days. The time he hadn't remembered.

 

"Oh god," Banner gasped when his eyes caught on Steve's black suit with Hydra symbol on the stomach. His abused-but-still-pretty face flushed as his doritos-shape body lying on the ground.

 

Red eyes snapped open, looked around then faced the winter-soldier. HisBucky. No matter how many times Steve is brainwashed, he still can remember his deep love person. Confusing with that metal arm, Steve started to remember a bit about what's his past before he decided to jump, some changing the past doesn't mean the future will change stuff. But he didn't care anymore. Drugs and everything in his body made him long to be fucked until he couldn't walk and he's happy seeing his love again. Steve groaned, eagerly got up and jumped into confused Bucky before captured those lips with his. Hot, wet tongue slid in as he sucked his lips hard. He didn't even let Buck say anything but kissing him back but that's still not enough for him.

 

"Buck I miss you so much." He mewled to the other super soldier's mouth, grinding his body against him. "I want your cock in me, please, please, fuck me.."

 

Bucky started to realize what's happening, "not here, baby," he growled back. His eyes glanced to Sam and Banner that were so confused, shook his head for 'Don't say anything now' signal and looked back "I'll find a place that I can fuck you senseless, babydoll, but you have to be patient, okay?"

 

"I'm trying." Steve let out a desperate whimper, putting his arms around Bucky's neck and nipping tan skin, making hickeys on it. His legs wrapped around the other's hips, hummed happily when Bucky carried him like their old times, but more sexually this time. He could even feel Buck's hard bulge nudging against his. Steve couldn't wait to get a fist from that metal arm or a really hard fuck with passionate feelings with his crush. He liked the way Hydra used him, didn't mean he would hate sweet sex. All of that thought made his body squirming in the winter soldier's arm, feeling like he would come soon

 

"Good boy," Bucky whispered before kissed Steve's earlobe, merely laughed at Sam's and Banner's blushing face, he rushed off not too long after that because he's starting to run out of patient too.

 

/

 

_“That building, we can use it.”_

 

With the whisper from Steve's beside, they ended up at one penthouse that was too little convenient. Bucky thought it might be Stark's. Why did Steve know this place anyway?

 

He couldn't focus well when he had Steve grinding against him, ass wiggling, calling a spank from him though after his babydoll's trembling fingers finished tapping 8-digits password and the elevator opened, he smashed Steve's body against the wall and kissed him harder than ever. His metal arm grabbed the other's ass and growled as he could tell that it's bigger than before.

 

"Bucky, fuck, please I need you so much!" Steve nearly sobbed, his dick throbbed inside the suit and it hurt, needing to be released. "Need your dick inside me, hold me tight and wreck me and fill me with your seed."

 

"God, freak, you're much dirtier than you on our last meet 10 minutes ago," Bucky whispered. After bringing themselves to bed, he took off his clothes and Steve's face was like he's very hungry of every inch of him. The super soldier eagerly took off his clothes as well and he became naked in seconds.

 

Bucky seemed to not happy about all the bruises and hickeys and bite marks that were all over Steve's pale, soft skin. He bit one on his neck, sucked it hard and Steve moaned in pleasure. His dick throbbed again then he shuddered at the cold feeling of metal arm squeezing at the base of his cock.

 

"You smell like sex. Who did them?" asked Bucky, staring into Steve's sexy glowy red eyes. Obviously Hydra's project. He, of course, missed Steve's beautiful baby blues eyes but couldn't resist the red one either.

 

"Rumlow— and STRIKE team. But fuck, they'll never replace you, Bucky. _Pleasepleaseplease_ put it in." Steve sobbed and whimpered, he sure was ready enough since he was used by everyone in Hydra, he could take whoever that fuck him anytime. No need to prep, he was dying for Bucky's hard cock sliding past his thighs.

 

"But _this_ can?" Bucky raised his brow, pulling the large plug out and Steve shuddered, whined loudly from the loose feeling, his hole clenching on nothing, he wanted more. "Oh, god, you're so wet, baby, you want me to fuck you now? Fill you more than this plug? My lil dirty bitch Stevie."

 

"Yes, yes, yes, please, _fucking_ please." 

 

Bucky slid in, bottomed out at once, and that sent Steve to see stars. High-pitched scream and his hands were fisting the sheets. Steve's body jolted with his own orgasm just only when Bucky pushing in. No semen came out since his cock was in Bucky's metal hand, but it's throbbing and leaking hard in his palm.

 

"You came just when I put it in you?" The other soldier chuckled, surprised with that dry orgasm when Steve's inside clenching him tighter and tighter. " _Pervert._ "

 

Steve whined back in response, he still needed to release. "I've been waiting for too long, Buck."

 

"Guess Hydra was too busy to play with you, don't worry, I got you, baby." He hummed as he started to set a rough but steady pace, enjoying all pleasurable sounds Steve made.

 

In his blurry memories, he remembered that he heard about a secret project other than the winter soldiers, something– about the sexual weapon. Guess Steve is one of them— or the only one, he didn't know, but quite sure that his pal would be the most powerful one. Not everyone has this fuckable body.

 

Bucky growled as he hit Steve's prostate again and again, it's getting tighter every time like he was fucking a virgin. "Fuck god Stevie, so tight for me, might not last long."

 

"I want to come, please, Bucky, love, make me." Steve whimpered again he felt his throat sore, fucking himself into Bucky dick, he knew he was close by the hot pool whirling in his belly. "Touch me, a lot, pleasee— ah!"

 

He shuddered at the feeling of being bitten. Strong teeth sinking and wet tongue lapping over his shoulder, over the bruise someone— maybe Jack Rollins— had made. Steve cried out in both pain and pleasure as Bucky's metal hand started to stroke his cock. The pace was going faster and harder and Steve couldn't stop moaning like a whore. Lucky that this penthouse is soundproof. But he couldn't help blushing as he saw someone smiling, watching him got fucked beside the bed.

 

"I'm cummin— fuck!"

 

"Fuck, Buck- mmhmm!"

 

Bucky's other hand yanked Steve's hair hard before he released the metal one from Steve's cock. The blonde let out a tiredly moan as they came together, he could feel Bucky's hot cum in his belly, mixing with the other's. It made him smile proudly even when Bucky already pulled out. He even returned the plug to Steve's swollen hole.

 

"Shit, so good, Buck, you always know what I like." He turned around to face him, his bloody red marbles looked softer than before. Steve purred quietly and closed his eyes when the cold metal mattress rubbed his eyes.

 

"Yeah, of course I know. Who do you think I am, Stevie?" Bucky chuckled, glad to see the old-Steve-he -know's side. "You gotta rest, man. There will be a lot of fun when you wake up. I promise."

 

Steve shivered by his dirty thoughts as he nodded, not forget to lick his lips. "Okay."

 

_Click!_

 

Something popped out beside the headboard. _A handcuff_.

 

"What the hell-" muttered Bucky, confused, but picked it up anyway. He locked Steve's wrist with a headboard. "Don't break it out. Understand?" 

 

Steve always obeys his demands. He smiled when Bucky kissed his forehead before went out of the room. 

 

“You like having me watching?” Another voice came from beside, again, and by the time Steve blinked, that dark-hair man he felt familiar with (and the owner of this place) sit on the bed, massaging his softening cock.

 

Steve blushed unreasonably. "..Yes, yes I like it. But, how can ghostlike you be horny?"

 

“Hmm— maybe because you're the only one who can see me, though.” He answered. “You're so sexy that dead guy like me still can't resist.”

 

"I'll take that as a compliment— What's your name again?"

 

He might be disappointed, but have to admit that he and Steve never knew each other that time. He leaned in and kissed Steve lightly, smirking.

 

“Tony. Tony Stark. You and I have a lot to talk about, Rogers. But now, just sleep.”

 

——

 

Bucky sent messages and their location to Sam and Banner. They arrived a moment after, still flushed and confused.

 

"Alright. Can you tell us what happened with Cap?" Sam grumbled.

 

"I'm afraid he somehow be brainwashed by Hydra, like I was... but in a sexual way," Bucky muttered. "I've heard about this project, but I can't tell exactly what it is."

 

"So, Cap now is like, slutty winter soldier?" Sam raised his brow, still felt weird saying that. But he said what he saw. Apparently, he was surely attracted to that tight ass.

 

"....Something like that."

 

Bucky nodded, and Banner opened his mouth with no words coming out for a long time. Eventually, big green blinked under his glasses.

 

"Do you know how can we pull Steve-Steve back?"

 

Bucky gulped, couldn't help to lick his thirsty lips. "We gotta _fuck_ the brain out of him. I mean.. literally fuck."

 

Sam and Banner gulped together.

 

This is a secret mission that can't let non-heroes people know. But they might have to assemble the other allies in this situation.

 

Not every day that you get a chance to help Captain America by fucking him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls tell me who you want to see they fuck Steve next! Hope you enjoy it! (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)


End file.
